Where do Daddies Go?
by GRACE5
Summary: future D/L, with reference to 5.09


"Where do daddies go?" Jeremy asked as he climbed on the couch and sat on his knees next to Danny. His blue eyes focused on his father waiting for an answer.

"What?" Danny asked confused as he turned and looked at his son.

"Where do daddies go?" he repeated. "When they leave."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as he muted the T.V.

"Joey's daddy left and so did Clark's." he said as his mother walked in the room.

"Jeremy, sit properly on the couch." She told him and grabbed the dust rag and headed back towards the bedrooms.

"Yes, mommy." He said and pulled his feet out from under him and plopped down on his butt.

"Clark's dad died, Jer." Danny explained as he locked eyes with his son. "He didn't have a choice."

"What 'bout Joey's daddy?" he asked as he climbed onto his father's lap, idly playing with his dog tags.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, not knowing who Joey was or his father.

"Joey came into school one day, and he was weally sad, Daddy." He explained. "So I ask him what's wrong, and he said his daddy left, and that he's not coming back. Where did he go?"

"I don't know, bug." Danny said as he watched his son. "He could've gone a lot of places."

"But why?" Jeremy continued to ask as he moved his eyes to his father's. Danny shook his head and placed a kiss to the boy's forehead, thinking carefully about his answer.

"Only Joey's daddy knows why." Danny said as he turned and looked at Lindsay as she headed into the kitchen, yawning. "Baby, why don't you go to bed?"

"I am." She said with a weak smile and headed back towards the couch and kissed Jeremy goodnight then headed into the master bedroom.

"How come Katrina doesn't have a daddy?" Jeremy asked, his eyes following his mother into her bedroom.

Danny knew Katrina's father well, they worked together, except her father was usually working the street. He occasionally was at a crime scene with Danny. Danny had heard through office gossip that he had gotten a girl pregnant and wasn't going to do anything about it, he just walked away. Much like Lindsay had expected Danny to do when she told him she was pregnant with Jeremy.

"Katrina's daddy," he stopped, trying to find the best words to explain this to his four year old. "he didn't want to be a daddy."

"Well if he didn't want to be a daddy, why does he have a baby?" he continued to question his father as he moved off his lap and sat next to him on the couch.

"Not everyone makes babies on purpose." Danny said, quite impressed by himself and his ability to give simple answers.

"How do you make babies?" Danny knew that would be the next question.

"Um, a lot of kissing." Danny said and took a sip of his coke that was on the coffee table.

"You and mommy kiss all the time." He said as Danny offered the coke to his son. He smiled and took a sip before handing it back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Danny said and ruffled his son's hair, hoping he distracted him.

"You and mommy kiss a lot." He repeated, smirking at his father.

"We do, that's why you're here." Danny said wrapping an arm around Jeremy shoulders.

"That's not true, Michelle told me babies came from something else." Jeremy contradicted as he lay his head against Danny's chest. "Remember when I walked in when you were on top of mommy massaging her?"

"Yeah." Danny choked out, he had never been so embarrassed in his life, then when his son walked in on him and Lindsay having sex.

"She said it's called sex, and that's where babies come from." Jeremy said as he yawned. "Is it true?"

"Yup, babies come from sex." Danny said and winced. Lindsay was going to have his head. "That's why you're not having sex till you're married."

"Was I planned?" he questioned softly, Danny smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Nope." Danny said almost proudly and Jeremy's head whipped around to look up at him.

"I wasn't?" he asked.

"Nope, lets just say you were a late birthday present for mommy." Danny laughed and scooped his son up. "I believe it is your bed time."

"Daddy?" Jeremy questioned as his father laid him down in his bed.

"Yeah." Danny said as he sat on the edge of his son's bed.

"Did you ever think about leaving?" he asked softly, looking at the posters on his wall.

"I thought about a lot of things when I found out mommy was pregnant." Danny said softly as he took his son's chin and made him look at him. "Leaving was never one of them."

"I love you Daddy." Jeremy said with a smile as he leaned up and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you too, bug." Danny said and kissed the side of his son's head and laid him back down, tucking him in. "G'night."

"Night Daddy." He said and as Danny turned off the lights and left the room.

"Lindsay?" Danny questioned as he walked into the master bedroom. "You awake?"

"Yeah." She said softly as she turned and watched him strip down to his boxers and brush his teeth, before he joined her in bed.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're mad at me?" he questioned as he laid on his side looking at her. He smiled as she sighed and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Because you have super sperm." She said with a small smile.

"What?" Danny asked confused. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I just found out yesterday." She said with a smile as she watched a smile take over Danny's face. Danny laughed at kissed her as he moved on top of her, bringing her nightgown over her head. He pulled back from the kiss and kissed his way down her body to her belly. "Danny?"

"Yeah babe?" he asked looking up at her.

"You're happy right?" she asked nervously and he smirked kissing his way up her body.

"Fucking ecstatic." He laughed and kissed her again. "There's just one thing."

"What?" she asked as she hooked her fingers around his boxers.

"I might have told Jeremy babies come from sex." Danny laughed as he buried his head in her neck.

"What?" she laughed. "He's four."

"Well he thinks I was on top of you massaging you." Danny laughed. "He knows more than we think he does."


End file.
